Don't let us Drown
by Ayanotheflameprincess
Summary: Roxas and Naminé have been drifting on their relationship for years and now on the night of New Years Eve Roxas comes home to find Naminé at her lowest point. Love n' lemons


**( something I've had in mind for awhile~ But it's like an 'eh' story to me )**

It was New Year's Eve so of course the entire town of Twilight Town went out to drink and celebrate. Roxas and Naminé had been married for about two years, but after their little honey moon phase it went down hill. The couple had already begun 'you sound like an old married couple' type of fighting just two months into their married life over silly things, but some were a great deal of stress. What was worse for them was that they had been trying for a baby for over four years and each time had failed tragically. This definitely put a strain on them for a very long time even before they were married. Because of this, Roxas considered not to marry her only because he didn't know how much longer he could've possibly continued with this struggle and always having to see Naminé so depressed and angry at herself and the world.

Out of the goodness of his heart he didn't want to leave her because of that so he just reminded himself of the love he had for her and survived off of that. Despite their love it just wasn't strong enough to keep them afloat for very long. Everyday Roxas came home from work at six o' clock almost every evening because he was an ER doctor and was always on call. On weekends when he could get the time off he would go out with Sora, Axel, Ventus and Vanitas. Terra laid off of the night life since his wife Aqua was pregnant and they already had a two year old son together. Naminé didn't have as much of a busy job as Roxas did in fact, she was just an art teacher at a public high school. She left at six in the morning and came back home at four o' clock and got started with dinner.

For this New Year's Eve celebration, Roxas decided to go out to a bar and have a good time with his close buddies while Naminé went out with Kairi, Selphie and Xion. They were only going to hang out for a little while because the three girls wanted to spend the rest of their evening with their men. They went to a restaurant that was giving away free drinks with a purchase of a twenty dollar meal. No deals like that ever came by in this life time so Kairi insisted they all went. At eight o' clock they were sitting down at their table, watching on the flat screen television the recaps of the New Year count downs that already happened all around the world where the time was ahead. Naminé decided to look her very best for this occasion, which was not missed by the ladies.

"Wow Nami you look great! That for Roxas later?~" Selphie teased.

"I don't need to look my best for him! I do it for myself," she stated proudly.

Naminé wore a black backless dress that cut off on the side of her thighs and strapped around her neck. She paired it with a red clutch and black pumps. Her ears had diamond shaped earrings that sparkled just enough and a light white gold necklace around her neck. Her lips were painted a dark seductive red and her eyes were smokey. Her hair was curled what seemed professionally too.

"You know what that's so true! Vanitas always complains about me wearing bright colors when we go out because he digs black," Xion high fived the blonde.

"Oh but you look so good in light colors!" Kairi whined slightly.

"I know! I don't listen to him though, I wear what I like to wear and that'll be it!" Xion said proudly.

They all giggled and continued to talk their little girl gossip about work until the first round of drinks they ordered came.

"Here you are pretty ladies," the male waiter said, obviously flirting.

The girls thanked the man with a slight harmless flirting back and slid their drinks by their side. They had ordered martini's to start.

"Cheers to a great new year and hopefully a damn marriage proposal," Xion said then laughed.

They all clinked glasses and laughed along.

"It'll happen Xio just you wait," Selphie assured.

"I'm twenty seven! Not getting any younger here! He still wants to venture out and do shit we've already done," she rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about it," Kairi said.

They gulped down their drinks in a good amount of time even as they were talking. Kairi had ordered tequila this time.

"And here are a round of tequila shots for you ladies," the maple waiter set down the tray and placed each shot glass by each girl.

"Bottoms up," he laughed then left them to have a good time.

"Alright...three...two...one!" Selphie counted down.

The girls all took in their alcohol and slightly shivered as it went down their throat.

"Another," Naminé said.

"Damn Nami you sure can hold your drinks," Kairi said surprisingly as she saw her not even flinch at that first shot.

"I wonder what the kids at school would think of you if they saw you like this..." Selphie giggled.

The other two laughed as well.

"They would think I'm a pretty cool teacher and maybe ask me to sneak in some boos," she laughed.

"Damn buddy slow down," Sora patted Vantias's back.

"I'm feelin' great!" Vanitas yelled.

The boys were at a bar drinking and having fun for about an hour. They all sat at a high table in a sports bar with a bunch of empty baskets of chicken wing bones and bottles of beer and shot glasses. Roxas dressed appropriately for this setting, which was a grey buttoned up shirt with jeans and black dress shoes. the only accessory he wore was an expensive Swiss black watch, which he only wore for certain occasions.

"He's wasted," Ventus laughed.

"Oh doctor I think I need a liver transplant!" Vantias obviously joked.

Roxas chuckled and shook his head as he took a sip of his beer. He was a responsible drinker especially when he knew he needed to drive home so alcohol was never a problem for him.

"What you need is an intelligence transplant," he joked.

The boys laughed while Vanitas whined.

"It's alright at least you're not the most wasted one here," Axel spoke.

It was true because many of the men around them were very drunk and disoriented.

"It's eleven guys! Happy hour ends at one!" The bartender called out.

It was an hour before the new year was set to arrive. Roxas wasn't as excited as his friends were. He was nervous for the new year and was afraid of what new challenges he would have to face. His eyes were blankly staring at his beer bottle in thought until he was abruptly pulled out by some screaming.

"Roxas get over here!" Sora called out. People were huddling around a man who had passed out from drinking when his friends noticed he wasn't breathing. The blonde immediately rushed over and made his way through the circle of people.

"Alright spread out and make some room," Roxas ordered.

He dealt with situations like these everyday so he knew exactly what to do and how to assess the situation. He turned the man over on his back and opened his mouth then put his ear near him to try and hear him breathe.

"Someone call an ambulance," he said calmly as he began CPR.

He pressed on his chest multiple times and frequently put his ear to his mouth to see if he began to breathe.

"How much did he have to drink?" Roxas asked.

"Uh...six glasses of vodka...two beers...two shots of tequila...uhhhh," one of his friends spoke nervously.

"That's all I need the hear," The blonde said.

He already knew with the amount the man had spoken without hearing the rest that it was already enough to set someone off. Situations like this were always difficult outside of the hospital because he didn't have the proper tools, but he always made it work with what he had. Before the CPR begun he started timing and looked at his watch while feeling the unconscious man's pulse. His pulse was very weak, but it was there. Paramedics had bursted through the door with a gurney and the rest of their medical supplies. Roxas had showed his hospital badge to them so they knew who he was. They quickly pumped him with oxygen as people helped to get him on the gurney. The man managed to stabilize until Roxas thought he was safe to ride.

"Take him to South Eraqus facility," He ordered.

The paramedics nodded and rushed the man out of the building. He sighed and rubbed his head.

"Nice job doc," Axel patted his back.

"Not even on New Years do I get time off," Roxas chuckled.

"At least it's rewarding, you saved that guy," Axel said.

"And that's why I do it," The blonde smiled.

"Well guys I think it's time to split. I promised to meet Kairi and I gotta take Vanitas back to his house or else Xion's gonna get pissed.

"Yeah I guess I better head home too," Roxas sighed.

The girls had already parted ways at around ten and went to go celebrate the rest of the night with their loved ones. Naminé had just returned home, throwing off her heels in the bed room and tossing her bag onto the dresser. She took off her jewelry and undid the strap around her neck. Being at home gave her back that depressed feeling because she knew there was unpleasant memories all around. She walked over to the window and placed her hand on the glass. She closed her eyes as memories flooded her mind. Thinking about the new year caused her to cry. She didn't know what was to come, but didn't expect it to be very good. Tears streamed down her flushed cheeks as she tilted her head down.

She slowly opened her eyes and turned her sight towards the bed her and Roxas shared. She slowly walked over to his side and brushed her fingers against the sheets as she took steps towards the night stand. She sat down and took the pillow, slowly bringing it close her her chest and hugged hit. Her nose took in the scent of him that stained the pillow. Her cheeks grew hot, clutching the pillow tighter.

"Do you...still love me?" She whispered.

Naminé set the pillow down then plopped onto her stomach. Lust clouded her mind, which caused her to undo her dress and throw it aside. She turned over to lay on her back then slipped her hand under her panties and allowed her finger to play with her tunnel. Her and Roxas rarely ever got intimate, which led her to feel unfulfilled most of the time. She closed her eyes and imagined her husband to be touching her. She began to inhale and exhale at a faster rate as her movements got intense.

"Roxas..." She said.

At this point she was thrusting two fingers into herself as deep as she could while moaning his name.

"Roxas!" She called out.

She arched her back as she was reaching the height of her orgasm. Her moans were as intense as her breathing and her fingers only grew stronger the closer she got to her final limit.

"Roxas!" She yelled out once she came.

"I love you..." She said in a calmer tone, panting.

The fluid had spread all over her fingers. Tears continued to stream down her cheeks. She sat up, using her other hand to wipe her face. She decided to take a shower and get to bed before Roxas came, but what she didn't know was that he had come home during her moment and had seen the whole thing through the crack of the door. He had begun to silently cry himself. Seeing her do this brought him to a realization that he needed to make this right again or else their future together was over.

"I love you too Naminé..." He whispered.

He was knelt down, putting his hand on the wall for support while his other hand was covering his eyes. He decided to quit this and stood up, entering the bedroom after she went into the bathroom. He stripped his clothes off, already hearing her in the shower. The blonde went into the bathroom and did his best to sneak up behind her through the glass door. She had her back turned from the door so it wasn't so hard and opening the glass door was silent so his sneaking around was very likely to be successful. When he got in he wrapped his arms around her body, which made her jolt.

"It's only me," he whispered in her ear to reassure her.

"R-Roxas?! What are you doing here?!" She asked, her cheeks grew very red as she wondered if he had seen anything.

"Only I'm allowed to do that to you," he said, referring to what had happened.

She yanked herself away from him and shook her head.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, I-I'm so sorry," she broke down crying, trying to escape the bathroom, but he wouldn't have it.

He cornered her and took her wrists, pinning them over her head. He crushed his lips against hers and allowed his tongue to intrude her mouth. Naminé melted, he let her go once he felt she was calm. Her arms wrapped around his neck. One was running through his wet hair while the other was holding onto his neck. Roxas finally broke the kiss once he needed to breathe.

"I love you so much...and I will fight to make this work," he vowed.

"You really mean that?" She asked, surprised.

"Hundred percent," he smiled then pecked her lips.

"But...I don't think I can get pregnant...and I know you want a baby as much as I do," she said.

"There's a fertility treatment I'll be putting you on very soon. I know we've tried a lot of treatments already, but this one is very promising and I don't want to miss that chance. If it doesn't work I'll be alright because I know I'll still have you in the end," he smiled.

"...Oh sweetie..." She hugged him, crying tears of happiness,

"But there's a catch to this treatment," he added, hugging her.

She pulled back a little with a confused look on her face.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well something needs to happen before you start that~ let's just say I'll be playing gynecologist all night," he winked.

She blushed darkly, but decided to smile and go along with it.

"Well doctor where's your office?" She asked.

He shut off the water and picked up his wife, carrying her out of the bathroom. She picked up a towel along the way and dried them both up the best she could in this position. He laid her down with her legs dangling on the edge of the bed.

"My gorgeous patient please lay back and relax while I examine you," he smirked.

Usually Roxas was never like this, which made Naminé a bit shy, but she really did enjoy this side of him. He spread her legs and neared his lips to her opening. He allowed his tongue to slowly slip right through her arousal. Her legs wrapped around his head, trying to be as gentle as she could with him. His tongue showed no mercy as he allowed it to swirl in all directions. He alternated from licking to thrusting. Roxas went as far as his tongue was able to go while forcing his mouth to get as deep as it could into her folds. He softly caressed her thighs while he was at it to try and get her to finish. The whole time she moaned loudly and breathed heavily. Her eyes were only half way open, not noticing her mouth slightly open as the hot air was released and taken back in. By the time she came he slowly parted from her and licked his lips.

"I missed this," he began making a trail of kisses from her lower abdomen all the way to her neck.

"I missed you," She ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm with you forever my love," he kissed her chin.

As he pleasured her she felt bad about him doing all the work so she felt she should return the favor by sliding her hand down to his manhood, which was very erect. She knew he probably would be turned on, but never this much. Then again she did feel something poking her thigh when he got up to her neck. She began to stroke the tip of him, which caused him to slow down on his ministrations. She could tell how much he needed this and sped up the pace.

"Let me do this for you please," she slowly turned him over without stopping.

"Oh p-please do," he moaned.

She shifted her hand up and down to send him sweet waves of gratification. Naminé got a little creative and used both hands while teasing him with her mouth. She shifted faster and faster to get him to finish, but put in her maximum effort.

"Oh Naminé that's amazing~" he moaned, tilting his head back.

At the peak of his pleasure he spilled a great amount of his juice onto her stomach. He apologized for it as he felt embarrassed to do that uncontrollable action, but he could've told her something.

"You don't need to apologize...I just hope there's enough to go inside of me," she blushed heavily from that sentence, but it was true though. She felt like all of his semen counted in order to get a step closer in impregnating her.

"Oh I'm sure I got enough," he then flipped her over so that he was on top once again.

"Let's test it just for fun," he winked.

Naminé spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"Make love to me with real love...no lust...just love," she ran her fingers through his hair.

"With pleasure my dear," he smiled then without hesitation he rammed himself into her.

She yelped at the contact she hadn't experienced in a long time, but felt fine for him to continue. He slowly moved back and forth got a little while before he picked up the pace very quickly. He continued to ram aggressively even as his work phone went off to signal he was needed even though he wasn't on call for tonight.

"R-Roxas stop you need to answer that..." She said.

"If I don't answer they'll call Jase my buddy who comes in despite whatever he's doing. I count on him when I can't and he knows when I can't make it," he explained, slowing the motion, which was a little painful because the pleasure was so high.

"T-Thank you Jason," she laughed.

He smiled and kissed her lips before going back onto full speed. The two climbed up to their peak, enjoying immensely the ride there. She moaned a louder vocal than the last as well as him. They both needed this as they didn't feel this immense pleasure in a long time. The wet sounds of their lovemaking echoed in the room along with their moans and screams. At the end Naminé screamed his name and Roxas bit down on her pulse. He unintentionally did make her bleed, but he licked it up.

"Well at least you got to experience rough sex?" He chuckled.

"Shhh enough talking, more love and baby making~" she giggled and brought his head down to her lips.

They kissed as fireworks shot into the air and exploded many at a time.

"Happy new year. Is all. I'm going to say," he said in between their kissing.

She stopped kissing him and looked at the clock on their night stand. It said twelve o' one.

"Happy new year Roxy," she smiled.

"Wanna hear my New Years resolution?" He asked.

"Sure," she stroked his cheek.

"It's actually a five year resolution, but soon enough I will fill this house with little ones and the best part of having a baby is once we have one I can apply to take the seven-thirty to five shifts," he smiled.

"S-So I'll actually get to see you in the morning and in the evening?" She asked as if that type of schedule was the most foreign thing she had ever heard.

"Mhm," he nodded.

"Let's get to it," she immediately said then laughed as well as him.

The two went at it again on their second round, creating sounds of love and the affection that will surely follow them into the new year.

"Hey Nami...you never told me what your resolution was," Roxas spoke.

He was cuddling with her at six in the morning and just talked about anything that popped into their minds after hours of intimacy. The covers only covered above their knees and waists since their love making made them too sweaty and hot to be completely covered. He gently played with the strands of her hair aimlessly.

"Well...I said I was going to get pregnant, but I decided on something different...I decided that my resolution was going to be to make us happy and live our lives the way we were meant to as a couple," she explained.

"I think that's falling into place very quickly now isn't it?" He chuckled.

"I'm not sure about you, but I'm pretty happy with us. I'll still be happy even when we get our hardships," he added.

"Me too," she smiled, hugging him.

"That other resolution will be fulfilled too don't you worry," he kissed her forehead then pulled the covers over their heads then got on top of her.

"Roxas! Eeeee!" She squealed as he started again with his dirty actions.

His mouth latched onto her perked breast and began to swirl his tongue. He toyed with her a little more until he was able to sneakily slide his manhood inside of her. They were still drenched so it was easy for him to slide in and out. They both moaned and called out to each other.

 _For once light of the sun up above shined through._

 **( thanks for reading! Not great with lemons as you can see, but I enjoyed focusing on their relationship more than actually writing the smut. If you didn't like it then please take your negative comments like "that sucked" or "it was terrible" somewhere else because there's nothing to be gained from it. I say that because it's happened to me. For those who did like it show your support to it by reviewing! Thank you! )**


End file.
